Vamos, apurémonos de una vez
by Nocturnals
Summary: No retrasarían la boda ni por toda la mugre de Amestris.


**Vamos, apurémonos de una vez.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: FMA no es mío, ni su anime, ni el manga, ni OVAs ni nada. Ya saben, todo es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

_Tabla Edwin #100_

* * *

Winry despertó aquella mañana sabiendo que en la noche estaría agotaba y todo lo que querría hacer sería volver a la mullida cama que aún la cobijaba. Pero ella siempre había ordenado sus prioridades y aunque gustaba de ser perezosa en algunas ocasiones, esa no era una de ellas. De modo que estiró sus extremidades y giró un poco en la cama intentando salir de su letargo. Era el primer día de verano y eso sólo significaba una cosa; limpieza profunda.

Ella había señalado aquel día en el calendario como la fecha para la limpieza general de la casa y el siguiente del jardín. No era una tradición ni nada semejante, en todo caso, era mucho más común la limpieza de primavera que la de verano. Winry se sentó en la cama y balanceó sus pies un poco hasta que sintió ánimos de levantarse finalmente.

Mientras caminaba en la habitación recogió la ropa que había elegido para limpiar; no quería que su ropa bonita se arruinara con la mugre y suciedad. De modo que una vez preparada y su pelo recogido por practicidad salió del cuarto para comenzar a despertar a los demás. Era tempranísimo y un jueves, para agregar. Un día como cualquier otro.

Quien más se resistió esa mañana a levantarse fue Edward, a quien amenazó un poco con su llave inglesa y éste terminó por levantarse a regañadientes. Para cuando ambos bajaron el desayuno estaba listo y la abuela ya había dispuesto todo frente a ellos; haraganes, escobas, pequeñas palas para recoger la basura, trapeadores y demás productos de limpieza a los cuales Edward hizo mala cara. Winry le miró fulminantemente en reprimenda por su comportamiento infantil.

Aunque Edward gozaba de sus dieciocho años bien cumplidos, aún se comportaba ocasionalmente como el niño inquieto que había sido.

—Ed, nos casaremos en cuatro días y quiero la casa limpia. — Le explicó, tratando de ser conciliadora aunque quería azorarlo con su llave.

—Ya sé que debe estar todo en orden. — Asintió, resignándose y tomando una escoba sin mucho entusiasmo. — No te preocupes, yo empiezo por la sala.

Winry sonrió y picoteó los labios de su futuro esposo con felicidad. Aún le costaba creer que en cuestión de días ella sería su esposa. La muchacha dijo que comenzaría por el cuarto que ocuparían, aquel que en algún momento fue de sus fallecidos padres. Winry limpiaba de vez en cuando ese cuarto, porque le traía nostalgia y tristeza. Aquel día no fue distinto.

Se paró en el umbral con su escoba en mano y mientras barría disfrutaba cada detalle del cuarto que empezarían a modificar el día previo a la ceremonia matrimonial. Aún recordaba a sus padres allí; echados en la cama leyendo con ella en medio curioseando aunque apenas sabía leer en aquella época feliz. Ella esperaba ser igual de feliz con el ex alquimista de acero como lo fueron sus progenitores.

Una vez removido el polvo ella empezó a revolver las cosas en búsqueda de cosas inservibles para tirarlas de una vez por todas a la basura. Guardar lo poco útil que quedara y donar aquello que estaba en condiciones de ser dado. Mientras revisaba algunos objetos personales de su madre que planeaba almacenar por sentimentalismo puro, encontró un álbum de fotos viejas. Su madre adoraba fotografiar. Y junto a él había otros más que tomó con cariño y apartó para mirarlos. La cámara que las había tomado, a cada foto de esos álbumes, estaba en su estuche en la misma caja.

El primer álbum se titulaba "La nueva familia Rockbell" y añadía unas pocas fechas. En ellas estaban las fotos de matrimonio de sus padres y más tarde unas de su madre embarazada. Su crecimiento en el vientre materno, con su padre en poses locas detrás de su madre que mostraban emoción. Páginas más tarde aparecía Winry, siendo sólo un bebe con apenas unos mechones rubios de cabello lacio.

Ella misma con su primer vestidito. Sus primeros pasos, el primer biberón, el primer baño, y muchas otras "primeras veces". Winry sonrió acariciando las fotos. Siguió mirando, pero a todo el álbum los emocionados padres primerizos lo llenaron con fotos de ella, su niñez casi entera hasta que la fotógrafa ya no pudo seguir presionando el botón de la cámara. La mecánico cerró el librito y tomó otros.

Eran cinco en total, todos repletos desde principio a fin y con distintos títulos. "Vacaciones ¡Al fin!", "Fiestas importantes, y otras cosas", "Momentos inolvidables" y, finalmente, pensó "Amigos de la infancia". Allí estaban recopiladas todas las fotos en las que aparecían Edward y Alphonse Elric junto con ella misma. Algunas fotos la hicieron reír a carcajadas- como aquella donde le jalaba el pelo al mayor de los hermanos cuando apenas podían caminar- y otras le humedecieron los ojos – Alphonse y ella jalando al mayor hasta la cocina.

Una última que no recordaba estaba encuadrada al final de la penúltima hoja de aquel álbum. Ella la sacó y miró el dorso, riendo.

"Primer beso de Winry y Edward", se leía. Y eran ellos, con menos de dos años creía, uniendo torpemente sus labios mirando a la cámara. Ella se echó a reír ante la torpeza y la inocencia. Ninguno recordaba eso, aunque no podía considerarse del todo un beso. La muchacha volvió a guardar la foto en su lugar y luego acomodó todo en la caja que iría a parar al ático.

Camino allí se encontró con Edward quien también iba hacia el lugar reservado para el almacenamiento con una caja repleta de chucherías para guardar que Pinako le había encomendado trasladar. Él le sonrió y Winry se detuvo para ponerse de puntitas y besarlo rápidamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Preguntó Edward, ligeramente abochornado.

Winry le giñó un ojo.

—Vamos, apurémonos de una vez que a este paso tendremos que retrasar la boda— Bromeó y luego comenzó a caminar hasta su meta.

—Claro. — Respondió, confuso.

A veces Winry era muy impredecible. Pero sí, debían apurarse.

—Vamos, vamos…

No retrasarían la boda ni por toda la mugre de Amestris.

* * *

Y con esto inicio la tabla Edwin de cien retos. No creo poder hacerla entera, pero bueno, intentaré hacerlo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
